<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ordis wonders... What are you thinking about? by pikky126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731618">Ordis wonders... What are you thinking about?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikky126/pseuds/pikky126'>pikky126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I'm begging DE to let these two be friends and help each other, Operator isn't named or gendered, Warframe Spoilers, sort of lots of headcanons but like. whatever right, spoilers heavily implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikky126/pseuds/pikky126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordis and the Operator work through their past, and the Operator finally learns to be more vulnerable.</p><p>Takes place during the New War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ordis wonders... What are you thinking about?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Operator, Ordis wonders... what are you thinking about?”</p><p>The Operator was currently laying on the floor, The Lotus’s helmet in their hands, as they stared up at the ceiling. Ordis’s words seemed to echo through the room as their hands slowly traced along the lines on the object in their lap.</p><p>“Ordis I… You know what I’m thinking about. It’s the same thing I’ve been thinking about for weeks now.”</p><p>The Operator closed their eyes and tried not to let themself cry. She was all they thought about anymore. </p><p>“Oh, Operator.” Ordis replied after a brief pause. “I understand what you’re thinking about now. You are thinking about how the Lotus abandoned you! I know this feeling. You are feeling abandoned.”</p><p>The Operator shot their eyes open and glared blankly up at the ship. “What?” They demanded.</p><p>“You are feeling abandoned, Operator.” Ordis explained calmly. “You trusted the Lotus and now she is gone. She left you alone when you needed her most and now you are all alone, wondering if you will ever see her again.”</p><p>The Operator felt like they were spinning as they worked to combat their tears. “Ordis what are you talking-“</p><p>“You are feeling alone and you are wondering if she ever even cared about you. You are wondering if maybe you did something to fail her. Maybe she left you behind on purpose because. Maybe you deserved it.” </p><p>“Ordis… I-“</p><p>“You are angry at her and you are angry at yourself and you don’t understand why she left. You want to hate her but you can’t, and you keep waiting for her to return and it doesn’t seem like she ever will.”</p><p>“Ordis…” The Operator wiped away their tears, as they carefully held the Lotus’s helmet in their hands. They looked into the space where the Lotus used to be, their eyes blurring as they tried to focus on what was in front of them. “Ordis what… how do you. Why are you saying this?”</p><p>Ordis paused for a minute, attempting to process the question. “Well… Operator. I have experienced this same thing. After you abandoned me, I had a lot of time to-“</p><p>The Operator slammed their hands on the floor in anger as they snapped at Ordis. “I did NOT fucking abandon you, Ordis! This isn’t the same thing.” The Operator had been listening to Ordis give this spiel for months and they were tired of it. “I didn’t abandon you. It wasn’t my choice, this isn’t the same thing at all!”</p><p>The Orbiter went completely silent for what felt like eternity. The Operator kept waiting for some remark from Ordis but there was nothing. The Operator began to grow anxious as they started to question their actions. </p><p>“…Ordis?” </p><p>For the first time Ordis didn’t respond. </p><p>“Ordis?” </p><p>The Operator placed the Lotus’s helmet on the couch and adjusted themself to sit up on the floor. They waited for a reply and… nothing. Why was Ordis even being such a jerk about this? Ordis had been going on about them “abandoning” him for so long, but it wasn’t even a real issue. These situations aren’t even similar, the Operator was facing a real issue, Lotus leaving, while Ordis was simply complaining about…</p><p>Oh. He was complaining about. The exact same thing. They didn’t leave Ordis on purpose but… neither did the Lotus. </p><p>“Hey… Ordis?” The Operator tried again.</p><p>“…Yes, Operator?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What?” Ordis asked, the Operator was ashamed of the audible shock in that question.</p><p>“I’m… I never left you on purpose, Ordis. I was forced into the Second Dream to protect me, from Hunhow and from Ballas. It wasn’t my choice. I didn’t leave you on purpose but I…” The Operator stared blankly at the wall. There was… a lot they never thought about. A lot they didn’t want to think about right now. “Ordis I hurt you. I left and I hurt you and when I came back I treated you badly.”</p><p>The Operator tried to steady their voice, to absolutely no avail as they cried. “Ordis I hurt you really badly. I’ve been so annoyed with you, and I’ve been so upset with how you’ve been acting, but I did do something wrong. And now as long as I’ve been back here I’ve been ignoring you and yelling at you and I. I forced you to install the Vitruvian, I never listened to you I’ve… I’ve never been looking out for you.”</p><p>Ordis’s voice came through concerned “Operator you don’t need to do this! The Operator has never done anything wrong, you are perfect and-“</p><p>“Ordis stop. I mean… Ordis, you don’t need to act this way. You depend on me and you rely on me and I need to be treating you better. I’ve been so caught up in looking for the Lotus and… I’m sorry.”</p><p>There was a thick silence as the two sat in thought. The Operator, with their head in their hands, and tears in their eyes, and Ordis, contemplating.</p><p>“Ordis…” the Operator said finally, weakly. “Ordis, I love you. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“…Oh.” Ordis had never sounded so… quiet. “Operator I… You’ve never acted like this before.”</p><p>“I… I know. Ordis.” The Operator said. “I know but. I’m going to from now on.” </p><p>Ordis replied, his voice filled with a joy he was straining to stifle. “Oh Operator… Thank you. Thank you for this.”</p><p>The Operator settled their gaze on the Lotus’s helmet. It sat idly on the cushion of the couch, staring right through them. “We’re gonna be better, Ordis. Things are going to be better for our family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first thing I've ever posted so! let me know how it is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>